Under a Full Moon
by Mezzy-Pen
Summary: A little story on two mechs when the war finally ends. Sunstreaker/Bluestreak slight Prowl/Jazz. Slash. Don't like. Don't read. Nothing Graphic. One shot.


The war was over. It was finally ended, Megatron had finally been defeated. Sunstreaker's spark could have overwhelm him with the amount of emotion running though him at that moment. Everywhere you went around the Ark there was music, happy mechs and femmes, lots of high grade, dancing. Blaster had control of all the music from controls in the Rec. room, Jazz was dancing with Prowl, who seemed to have finally removed the pole from his aft and had way to much high grade from the way they were bumping and grinding together. He passed his twin brother who was parting with the minibots, Optimus and Elita were glued to each other side. Everyone was here. Well, almost everyone. The one Sunstreaker wanted to see the most was not anywhere to be found, it was time for him to make good of his promise he made so long ago. One he now regretted.

The deep pulsing rhythm of the music was could still be heard 5 miles away from the Ark, where a lone silver mech stood grazing up at the fireworks. Sunstreaker couldn't help but admire the form, it was flowed one piece of amour to the next, like water flowing over the rocks. He look so unreal in the landscape, the full moon giving his amour an unearthly glow that made the golden twin's spark pulse that much harder in his chamber. He committed that scene into his memory banks, vowing to reconstruct it to his best ability to a canvas as soon as he could.

Slowly he moved towards the other mech, winding his arms around him whilst pulling himself closer to he body. The mech tense slightly, before leaning stiffly against the golden amour behind him. After a bit of shuffling to make himself comfortable the smaller mech stilled in the strong arms that surrounded him, he optics never left the sky.

"You know what this all means don't you? We can finally be together now, just us two. We can build a new life on Cybertron, we can be who ever we want to be and we will always have each other." Sunstreaker whispered to his companion, who remained silent. "What's the matter? Speechless with joy?" The silver mech pulled out of Sunstreaker's arms, and turned to face him, he looked anything but over joy if anything he looked anxious. "What is it?" he was scared now, he knew that look and it didn't bold well.

"I've waited over 4 million years for this moment…" He began, his lip plates quivering ever so slightly. "But…I can't do this anymore…I can't pretend…" the mouth components opened, but no words followed.

"Can't do what? Pretend to do what?"

"I can't live like these 4 million years again Sunstreaker, I can't pretend it didn't hurt. I love you, but you cut me too deep this time Sunny. I'm sorry. But I'm not going back to Cybertron, I'm staying here with Jazz and Prowl. Where I know my love is not in vain." Sunstreaker couldn't do anything as the silver mech pulled away, he couldn't do anything as he watched him transform and drive away. Away form him.

**- Years Later -**

Sideswipe walked into his brother's art studio, he called out his name a few times but received no answer. Frowning, Sideswipe walked though to where Sunstreaker would be painting, probably too distracted to even noticed the door. There, Sunstreaker was sitting in front of one of his most recent paintings. It was of earth, the night they were celebrated the end of the war. The painting was of the silver mech, his door wings flared out like angels wings, his amour glowing with a heavenly light as he faced the stars and the full moon. Sunstreaker was in recharge, fresh Enegron tears stained his faceplate he clearly still mourn the mech.

"Bluestreak." Sunstreaker whispered brokenly in his dreams, he will never be able to forgive himself for what happen to the gunner. But none of them really saw it coming. How did they know the last of Starscream's warriors would attack a after the celebration? That Bluestreak would take a shot for Sunstreaker that took his life, and as he laid in his lover's arms he told him of all the things they would do once they got to Cybertron and even as his optics dimmed he told Sunstreaker how much he loved him and how much he regretted his words the night before. Sideswipe doubt he'll ever get over losing his best friend, but he'll never forget the sounds of Jazz's screams when he saw Sunstreaker slummed and crying over his and Prowl's creation; nor the way Prowl clung to Jazz just as desperately and cry silently over the loss of his child. But he will never forget how he couldn't help his brother though his pain that he still bore, and how useless he feels. Looking back at the painting, a warm feeling flows though the room and Sunstreaker whimpers stop, Sideswipe can almost see Bluestreak comforting Sunstreaker stroking his helm. Sunstreaker in time would be alright, the red twin thought with a sad soft smile, since he has his very own angel that loves him.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, yeah bit angst. But it wouldn't leave me alone! Damn plot bunnies….anyway, hope you liked it.

Oh, and I don't own transformers…I wish I did.


End file.
